Navidad a la francesa
by Monstruo
Summary: Esa tormenta de nieve que me atrapó con la rana no fue tan mala. Después de todo, fue probablemente la mejor Navidad que he tenido en años. Primer fic que subo :3 FrUK, medio OOC.


Justo esa jodida tormenta de nieve era lo que necesitaba para perder mi jodido vuelo, pero que esperaba de un diciembre inglés. Era el día 24, y había prometido pasar la Navidad en casa esta vez, no quería que pasara lo del año pasado -ser fotografiado semidesnudo y aparecer en el periódico del día siguiente no es bueno para la salud de nadie-, pero tenía que tener la genial idea de visitar Francia _justo _un día antes de Navidad, en pleno invierno, arriesgándome a que pasara esta clase de cosas. Bien sabía yo que mi suerte no era lo que muchos llamarían _buena_.

No tenía un lugar en donde quedarme. Ya no contaba con dinero para pagar otra noche de hotel, y además la mayor parte de los hoteles descentes ya estaban llenos. No tenía otra opción más que hacer una visita a la última persona a quien la haría. Ahí me encontraba yo, parado frente a la puerta, sintiendo los finos copos de nieve acumularse en mi cabeza, esperando a que alguien se diera cuenta de que estaba afuera y no ser yo el que tuviera que pedir ayuda. Después de una espera que me pareció larga como los inviernos en Inglaterra, tuve que armarme de hombría porque el condenado frío me estaba calando los huesos, y toqué el timbre; aguardé unos segundos, suficientes como para que alguien bajara las escaleras y abriera la puerta, pero nada. Repetí la acción anterior, y esta vez escuché unos pasos descendiendo del piso superior. Ya era hora, demonios.

Por alguna razón, mi cuerpo temblaba; no era de frío, porque se movía de forma irregular e incómoda. Mis temblores se hacían más violentos conforme más cerca se oían los pasos. Sorprendentemente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar a pesar de la nieve. La puerta se abrío, y ahí estaba, con su estúpida barba de tres días, y su sonrisa de violador. Me limite a refunfuñar y enviarle la más amenazadora de mis miradas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al venir a este lugar?

— ¡_Anglaterre_! Pero que sorpresa verte por aquí, ¡y en estas fechas! — me gritó Francis desde la puerta

— No estoy aquí porque quiera, frog - repliqué. ¿Qué lo hacía pensar que fui a visitarlo por Navidad? yo me iba en cuanto reprogramen el vuelo.

— Ohohon, lo que digas, _mon cher._ Entonces... ¿vas a entrar o prefieres congelarte ahí afuera?- dijo, agregándole un tono burlón a su última oración. Me enfurecí más de lo que ya estaba, odiaba que jugara de esa manera, y sobre todo conmigo.

No contesté, solo caminé sin voltearlo a ver. Apretaba los puños dentro de mis bolsillos, y rechinaba los dientes bajo mi bufanda. Cada que terminaba aceptando las propuestas de Francis me sentía furioso, no solo con él sino también conmigo mismo. Al final siempre era yo quien terminaba sometiéndome a la rana.

Me senté en el sillón, y dejé mis maletas en el suelo. Dentro de su casa el fuego calentaba todo. Francis también se sentó y comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que en realidad no me podían importar menos, yo solo me dedicaba a asentir, o interrumpirlo para hacerlo enojar. Estúpida rana, ¿no tiene algo mejor que hacer?. Mientras me encontraba en su casa, el miedo a ser violado incrementaba. No estoy bromeando, Francis no te dejaba entrar a su casa solo por que sí, yo sabía que tenía otras intenciones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te trae por aquí, _Anglaterre_? — preguntó. Por fin se dignaba en preguntarme algo sobre mis problemas. Despúes de todo, quería que le quedara bien claro que no estaba aquí para ver su carota francesa.

— Bueno, hubo una estúpida tormenta de nieve que hizo que el aeropuerto reprogramara mi maldito vuelo hasta el próximo aviso — contesté de la manera más despectiva posible, para remarcar que no quería estar en este horrible lugar

— Ya veo... ¿entonces pasaras la Navidad aquí? — respondío, haciéndolo de nuevo. Siempre gana en el juego de hacer enfadar al otro, siempre soy yo quien termina perdiendo.

— Al parecer. ¿Y qué haces tú en Navidad, si estas solo de todas formas? — pregunté

— Bueno... no es que me guste mucho celebrar navidad — contestó. Pude notar un tono de tristeza en su voz. Aún así, eso no iba a impedir que siguiera con mi juego, aunque fuera yo el único que estaba enterado de él.

- Eso te ganas por ser un pervertido, frog

— No, es más porque pienso que es un día familiar. Además, ¿no pasas tambíen la Navidad solo, Arthur? — replicó. Esta vez se la jugó bien.

— Pues sí. Pero igual, no me gusta la Navidad - declaré. No podía permitirme aceptar que en realidad estaban interesándome las palabras de la rana.

Pasamos horas hablando, sobre diferentes temas. Muchas de las cosas de las que hablamos parecían triviales, pero aún así, seguía el hilo de la conversasión. Miré el reloj, y eran las 11:50. La Navidad llegaría en 10 minutos, y no había noticias de mi vuelo. A estas alturas ya me había hecho la idea de que no llegaría a casa hasta el siguiente día, pero había algo que me comenzaba a hacer sentir incómodo. Me levanté, comenzaba a tener sueño. Francis tambíen se levanto para prepararse un chocolate caliente, pero me interrumpió cuando dejamos nuestro lugar frente a la chimenea diciendo:

— Arthur... - Su voz me hizo estremecer. ¿Que demonios estaba pasándome? Me comportaba de una manera tan extraña frente a semejante bastardo. No terminaba de comprender por qué su voz me hizo sentir como si tuviera miles de agujas encajadas en la espalda, pero aún así, no dolían — estamos ambos debajo de un múerdago.

— F-frog, ni... ni lo pienses — tenía problemas para articular oraciones simples. Una parte de mi, sabía que debía dejarme llevar; la otra me impulsaba a darle un puñetazo en su cara de rana.

Pensé demasiado lento. Para cuando reaccioné, su rostro ya estaba a unos centímetros del mío, yo sabía que era demasiado tarde para alejarme. En el siguiente instante, sus labios tocaron los míos, y para mi sorpresa, cedieron fantásticamente. Sentí sus brazos rodéandome, y automáticamente los míos se tomaron la libertad de rodearlo a el tambíen. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, no quería abrirlos, pensaba que si lo hacía iba a despertar de lo que parecía un sueño. Los labios de Francis dejaron de ser extranjeros y pronto mis labios se acostumbraron a los suyos, como si estubieran destinados a mí. Paró el beso y susurró en mi oído:

— _Joyeux Noël, Anglaterre._

No contesté. Su voz me pareció casi musical, razón suficiente para que mostrara sumisión ruborizándome. Maldición.

— ¿Pasarás el resto del día aquí, _mon petit lapin_? — preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta sería obvia.

— _What do you think, frog?_

Esa tormenta de nieve que me atrapó con la rana no fue tan mala. Después de todo, fue probablemente la mejor Navidad que he tenido en años.


End file.
